


we don't believe whats on tv

by starlorde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a twenty one pilots au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is a lone boy who finds another lone boy and now they're alone together.</p><p> </p><p>or an au where iker is tyler and sergio is josh and they're twenty one pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't believe whats on tv

**Author's Note:**

> i posted it two days ago by mistake because ao3 hates me so i deleted it but now it's here finished and ready

 

It's funny to think that the first time they met was on a train, Iker was looking sad and depressed because it felt like nothing in his life was working right; Sergio was just looking confused because that's the way he looks almost all the time.

The two boys live in the same neighborhood, but it seems that their path had never passed each other's before today, on this train, in this same hour, going home after a awful day at work.

After some minutes of Sergio staring directly at the sad, sad boy next to him, he was more confused than ever because Sergio just couldn't understand why someone would look so sad and depressed in a train, it just didn't make any sense. At least, not for him. So he came close to Iker and sat beside him, hoping that he wouldn't find it very weird, because Sergio himself found his reaction very weird and incomum.

''Hi.'' Sergio said suddenly, looking at the other boy. Iker looked back at him, with an confused expression on his face. ''Hi...''

''I'm sorry, my name is Sergio.'' He shakes his hand with the other's hand in a very awkward way. ''it's just...'' Sergio smiled looking shy. ''You're looking so sad and I just don't want to see someone looking as sad as you're right now in a train. I don't think it's right, y'know.''

Iker looked petrified. ''Well... My name is Iker...''

''Why are you sad?'' Sergio was faster. Iker hesitated for a minute, but then he thought that he would never see this boy ever again in his life so there's no problem to tell him the reason why he's sad.

''For start, life sucks. Second, the guys in my band left me 'cause they just don't feel like having a band anymore. Third, I'm sad all the time with or without a reason. Forth, I hate have to take trains.'' He literally spelled it all without even breathe. ''I wish I could just go, y'know? like kill myself or something but it might hurt so I just keep on being sad and miserable.''

 Sergio looked at him for a moment, is not that he's not sad or happy all the time, is just that he feels that it will be better at some point of his life. Everything has an end, and he prefer to sleep than die. ''Well, you have your reasons.'' Sergio didn't look like he was judging Iker, in fact, he was looking very passionate about the other boy's statement. ''Life sucks, I know, but friend please don't take your life away.''

Iker looked shocked by that, no one had ever said that to him, not that people knew his wishes about suicide, but it shocked him anyway, in a good way. ''Don't worry, friend, only sundays are my suicide days.'' They both laughed. ''By the way, I play the drums, so if you...''

''We're meant to be dude, I swear.'' Iker smiled a big and real smile, and it was all that Sergio needed to see to know that he would need a car to take his drums to Iker's house.

**^^^^**

 

In a couple of months later, they released their first single, by themselves with the help of his friends, Cristiano and Luka, it was not a big deal but they were happy anyway, Iker was doing really better now.

Through the time that was passing, Sergio discovered many things about Iker, like the fact that in that time in the train he wasn't being dramatic at all, in fact he had depression, or something really bad like that. If you look at Iker, like if you just look at him in a normal way you will never even think about how bad he suffers, or suffered, in the past, because Sergio thinks he's really helping Iker pass through this horrible thing called life. At least he hopes so, he really does.

Also, Iker is helping Sergio as well, in everything; Iker is always protecting him, from everything that may be evil, and that's nice. ''You guys look like you want to kiss each other.'' That's what Cristiano always say about them. They never denied.

They played some shows in their city, they got some money, not much, really, the tickets were almost for free, and they didn't have money to go to far away places because they only had a van that Cristiano uses to leave them in place to place.

At some point, someone stole Iker's car radio. He felt really sad and depressed because he really liked that radio; his mother had given it to him after their first show, saying that "it is for when your songs play on the radio." And now someone had just stolen it. Of course Iker could buy another radio, but it will never be that radio again. Every time he's inside of his car he just sit in silence, but Sergio feels that it is never quiet inside.

So that's when Sergio suggests to Iker to write a song about this car radio, about how he felt when someone stole it, and stuff. Sergio felt extremely stupid for giving this suggestion, he regret it very much because it sounded really, really stupid, but Iker smiled at him and thanked him saying that this is a great idea. Sergio felt really relieved.

Before Iker meet Sergio he was always afraid of being alone and of never finding friends; it's not that he didn't have anyone, he had people, but they were not friends, not his friends, they were just acquainted. Iker always thought the same thought everyday when he woke up " _I hope I'm not my only friend_ " and when he met Sergio he finally knew he wasn't. And Sergio knew this too.

**^^^^**

Once, when they're on Iker's house, writing songs, eating all the food and watching some tv shows, Iker started to speak:

"You know, before I met you I wanted to die." He said, looking to the ground instead of look at Sergio. "I really wanted. But then I met you, and.." He turned his eyes to Sergio. "I thought twice about it."

Sergio smiled and like...cried at the same time. It's the best feeling in the world when you make someone you love happy, smile or laugh. For Sergio, this is everything. He wanted to make Iker happy almost all the time, and now he thinks he did it.

**^^^^**

It was a nice night, after the first big concert they had played when it happened. They can't say they didn't see it coming, no, they did see it coming; it was been knocking on their door for a long time. Like in the way Sergio looked at Iker, always there for him to wherever he may need; or when Iker looked always so protective over Sergio, even when he didn't look like he needed any kind of protection.

''I'm so tired right now, but I can't even think of sleep.'' Iker said when they opened the door of their hotel room. ''Yeah, me too.'' Sergio agreed.

Iker couldn't take off the smile on his face and neither could Sergio; it's stuck on their faces.

They sat on Iker's bed; Sergio had his own bed but they has always liked to share the bed because it just don't make sense to use another bed when your best friend is there to share with you.  
Iker was staring at Sergio without even blinking, and it was starting to annoy Sergio very much.

''Why are you staring at me?'' he asked babbling his hand in front of Iker's face. Iker laughed and looked away for a while. ''Sorry, it's just that...'' He looked at Sergio, his face getting a little red. ''I think you're really beautiful, and I don't think I have said it to you before.''

Sergio blushed immediately, and he doesn't blush very often, it is in fact a really difficult thing to do. He just wasn't expecting for this to happen so yes, he blushed a lot.

''Thanks.'' He smiled, which only contributed even more to the red on his face. ''You're very beautiful too, you know.'' Sergio smiled even more, and now he wasn't blushing like he was before, he was actually very comfortable with the situation right now. ''And you're very hot too, but not much as I am, of course, but you sure do have a nice body.''

Sergio got what he wanted: Iker was redder than he had ever been in his life. ''Okay, it seems fair.'' He obviously tried not to look like as if he was shaking.

They both were smiling, looking at each other; they were very close to each other so Sergio started to pant Iker's hair and it was so normal, familiar and so his. After a while, Sergio's arm got tired so he stopped eventually.

''I want to try something.'' Iker said when Sergio had just closed his eyes. ''And what would it be?'' Sergio, with his eyes still closed, asked and a few minutes later he felt a movement on his side, then he felt a person on top of him; Iker was trying his best to not make Sergio notice him, but of course he had failed and Sergio had noticed anyway.

Iker kissed Sergio slow, almost as if he didn't know how to do that. He stopped. Sergio opened his eyes, and he saw that Iker was looking scared, so he putted his hands on Iker's cheeks and kissed him, kissed right. Kissed him like he always wanted to, but never did because he never thought Iker wanted it to.

They kissed for a long time, maybe to make count the time they had lost; Sergio pushed Iker down, so now he was on top of him. He started to kiss Iker's neck, with that Iker started to moaning and to pass his hands over Sergio's back trying to take off his shirt; Sergio noticed and stoped the kiss to help him and to take off his shirt as well; they started to kiss again, now more shameless, more cheeky and ok with the situation. It was okay.

They're on fire and they're alive more than they've ever been.

**^^^^**

 

Their concerts grew and grew and they're proud of themselves for achieved all the things they wanted. They wanted to inspire people, to tell them they're not alone and they'll never be alone; there are people around the world just like you. He wanted people to think twice about killing themselves; but they wanted people to know that if they think there's no choice, it's okay. You're not weak.  
Iker and Sergio think they did everything right, at least they hope so.

**^^^^**

Iker and Sergio did a poll on twitter and who lost would get tattooed by the other one and with the other's name; the poll tied.  
It was funny the fact that Iker has _Sergio_ tattooed on his leg and Sergio has _Iker_ tattooed on his leg.

They literally had each other on their bodies.

**^^^^**

This was probably the most crowded concert they have ever had in their career. Iker called Sergio to leave his drums and come to the front of the stage where he was. The show was over. When he came to where Iker was, people started to scream frantically; Sergio loves this.

They hugged each other and then they thanked and did the reverence. Iker held Sergio's hand instead of hold his shoulder like they always did, and then he leaned to kiss Sergio and Sergio got really scared, asking: "What the fuck are you doing???"

Iker laughed and said "Why not bro? We're buds" on the microphone and everybody laughed and screamed " _Kiss! kiss! Kiss!_ " Sergio looked at the crowd and then he smiled just before he kiss Iker with all the love possible.

**^^^^**

Iker thought he was a goner; he was a goner actually, he is sure of it. He was two people, himself; more or less happy, funny, nice to be around, a nice friend, a better son and a better brother; and the other one; sad, depressed, feeling too much and feeling nothing at all at the same time, didn't have friends or at least didn't think so, horrible son and horrible brother.

He almost did it, he almost took his own life, but every time Sergio make him laugh it was like that Sergio was screaming "STAY ALIVE FOR ME" on Iker's head. Sergio helped him to take the other one out; Iker was known by Sergio; Sergio didn't let Iker be gone, he didn't let Iker be; Iker was no longer a goner, he was no longer gone or lost, he didn't have depressing thoughts anymore, he didn't have migraines; Sundays were good days just like Fridays were

**^^^^**

 "Can I say that I love you?" Sergio asked, when they're at DisneyWorld in vacation once.

Iker laughed at the question because that's exactly what he wanted to ask too but he never had the courage. "I suppose you can, if I say it too."

Although Iker thought he would smile, Sergio actually got really seriously, came close to Iker and putted his both hands on Iker's cheeks. "I love you."  
Iker got serious too, because well, he was almost crying; you always think about how will be when that someone you love will finally tell you that they love you too, and it's simple beautiful. "I love you too." Iker said at last so they could kiss each other.

Iker knows he's emotional, and he knows he'll try to save what he wants. Sergio is just like him; together they're the few, the proud and the emotional.

**^^^^**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm awful at english so i'm sorry for the mistakes  
> thank you for reading and i really hope you liked it


End file.
